The Next King Of Fiore
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: What if Princess Hisui was being targeted and needed a bodyguard. What if she picked our favourite and lovable Dragon Slayer. Will a job bring the two closer to each other? And Natsu has to fight Acnologia that is no good for him then. Rated M for future Lemons and cursing. (set after GMG) a NaHi Fanfic.


_**A/N: Yo people how's it going to you all. As a lot of people have requested me before this will be a Natsu x Hisui fic. I call this pairing NaHi or HiTsu. Anyways like I say before read, follow, fave, and most of all enjoy it**_

_**Chapter 1: Pick a bodyguard**_

_**Hisui's POV**_

" I wonder where are the guards that were supposed to watch over my room went?" I thought to myself as I walked straight to an open room. As I entered the room I screamed out loud at the top of my lungs. " Hisui-hime is anything wrong?" a guard asked me as he entered the room. I shakily pointed out to what I saw. Their eyes widened as what we saw was the bloodied bodies of the guards and the words that said on the floor with the bloods of the dead guards " _**WE ARE COMING FOR YOU PRINCESS HISUI**_!". " Hisui-hime we have to tell your father about this." The guard said to me, and all I could do was nod.

_**Normal POV**_

" What is that someone is out to get my daughter? And the guards that was supposed to protect her was killed?" The king of Fiore, Toma E Fiore asked the guards. " Yes we speculate that they are aiming for the Princess as they killed only her guards" The guard replied. " Hmm this is not good we need to find a bodyguard for her." " But My Lord even our strongest guard that was trained professionally was supposed to protect the Princess was killed." " Tch then how are we going to protect her from this?" The King asked. " Sir if you don't mind but I think that I have a way to solve this problem" " Well hurry up and speak already, my daughter's life is on the line" " We hire a mage" " A mage?" The King aid " Yes a mage from Fairy Tail" the guard replied " But why do we have to get a mage from Fairy Tail though?" The King asked. " Well they did win the GMG and protected Fiore from being destroyed by the dragons." " Alright I understand, tomorrow take my daughter to the Fairy Tail guild and let her pick out a bodyguard, is that clear?" " Yes Sir" The guard said as he saluted to the king.

" What do you mean that I need a mage as a bodyguard?" the Princess of Fiore, Hisui asked her father. " I'm sorry Hisui but as any father would do he wants the safety of his daughter so I want you to go to the Fairy Tail guild tomorrow and pick out a bodyguard." Toma said. " But-" Hisui tried to protest before she was cut off by her father. " No buts Hisui, I want you to sleep and because the way to Magnolia is quite far from here." " Fine goodnight Father" Hisui said. " Goodnight Hisui. Sweet dreams" " * scoff * sweet dreams? Yeah right" Hisui thought before she went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

" Hisui-Hime it is time to wake up" the guards called out to the sleeping princess. " * yawns * it's morning already?" she thought to herself. " Ok got to prepare myself then" she said as she went straight to her bathroom and took a bath.. " I wonder who should I pick to be my bodyguard?" she thought as she began to think about the members of Fairy Tail. " Hmm let me see, Gray Fullbuster, no although he is strong he likes to strip in public. Erza Scarlet, hmm she is strong after her battle at the GMG but no because she wears her armour to much." Hisui thought. At that point Hisui almost began to think that there is no perfect bodyguard to protect her. " Hmm who else is there? Gajeel Redfox, he is also strong, he ate shadows at the GMG and he beat the Shadow Dragon Slayer from the past. But he looks like a scary punk with all those piercings and attitude so no. Juvia Locksar. She too is also a good fighter but she I don't think she can go five seconds without Gray Fullbuster so once again no. Laxus Dreyar. He is strong enough to take down Jura from the Wizard Saints so he could be a good bodyguard but he has also has the attitude of a punk so once again no." Then Hisui start to look down as she thought of the last person of Fairy Tail's strongest team. " Natsu Dragneel. He was a really strong member to take down the two Dragon Slayers at the tournament and he also beat the man that came from the future along with his dragons" Hisui thought " And he also got a good body. All those muscles and abs" At that point Hisui blushed hard. " Ok then I made my desicion, I pick Natsu Dragneel." She thought as she headed out from her bathroom.

_**At the Castle's Dining Hall**_

" Why hello Hisui, had a nice dream?" the King of Fiore asked his daughter. " Yes father" Hisui responded to her father. " Well that is good, well hurry up and eat you have to go to Fairy Tail." After they ate Hisui and a few guards headed towards Magnolia through their cart.

_**After a Few Hours**_

" My princess, we have arrived at Fairy Tail" the guard told the princess. " Alright" Hisui responded before she headed out from her cart and set foot outside of the Fairy Tail guild. As Hisui opened the door she was greeted as a body came flying towards her. " Ahhh!" she screamed as she waited for the body to crash into her but never felt it. She opened her eyes to see Natsu catching the body before it had crashed into her. " Hey are you alright?" Natsu asked as he pulled out his hand towards her. " Um yes I am" she said as she took his hands and got up, as she got up she wiped off the dust on her dress.

" Hey I think I seen you before" Natsu said as he got closer to her. As he did that Hisui's face turned beet red, Natsu almost touched her face before he was punched in the head. " Ow what was that for?" " I'm sorry Princess Hisui for his stupidity" Erza said as she bowed politely at her. " Oh no it is fine, after all he did protect me from getting hurt." " So what can we do for you Princess?" " I would like to speak to your master." Hissui responded. " Alright, please follow me" Erza said as the Princess and her head straight to the Masters Room.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw the Master holding one of his ecchi books. " Ohh hehehehe" the masters smiled like a creepy pervert. : Um Master." Erza called out to the Master. " Yes Erza what is it?" Makarov asked as he hid the book behind him. " Princess Hisui would like to speak to you." " Hmm and why is that?" Makarov asked. " Because..."

And Hisui explained the whole situation to Erza and Makarov " and that is why I came to Fairy Tail, to get a mage as a bodyguard." " I see so somebody is out to get you, so you need someone to protect you" Makarov said. " Yes" " Well we could send Gildarts, Laxus or even Erza to protect you." " Um if it is not a problem, I already picked who I want to be my bodyguard." Hisui said. " Hmm really, who is it?" Makarov asked. " Natsu Dragneel" Hisui responded. " Natsu eh, are you sure we can send someone else besides Natsu though." " That is okay I have already made my decision" " Alright then let Erza call him first. Erza if you please." " Alright Master." She said as she got out of the room and shouted. " NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU DON'T COME UP HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO-" Erza didn't get to finish as Natsu was already in front of her. " W-what i-is it Erza?" Natsu stuttered a bit. " The master wants to see you" Erza said as the two head inside the room. " So what did you call me for Gramps?" Natsu asked. " Natsu do you know who this is?" Makorov asked as he pointed at Hisui's direction. " Hey your that girl from before." Natsu said as he remembered her. " Um yes I am" Hisui sweatdropped. " Ahem she is also the Princess of Fiore" Makarov said. After he said that Natsu's eyes widened. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry" Natsu said as he bowed multiple times. " No it's ok besides you did nothing wrong in the first place" Hisui smiled. From where he was Natsu felt a small blush coming to his cheeks. " Ahem so Natsu she needs protection because she is being targeted by someone." Makarov said " And you need me to protect her?" Natsu said. " Yes, do you accept this mission Natsu?" " You bet I do" Natsu replied. " Ok that is good you will leave for Crocus tomorrow and in the mean time take her to a hotel." Makarov told him. " Alright, let's go Hime" Natsu said as he held her hand and started running. And the only thing that Hisui could think was " His hand is warm" and blushed.

_**A/N: Heya everyone how's it going anyway here it is the second NaHi fanfic as someone beat me to writing the first. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Pls Fav, Follow and review and see you next time on The Next King of Fiore**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


End file.
